Battle of Jade Hills III
The '''Battle of Jade Hills III '''was a major event hosted by NERF Community Malaysia in 2015. It is the third installment of the Jade Hills series of events. Background Following the success of the Battle of Jade Hills II, Jade Hills III was proposed on Opposing forces As soon as the formal announcement was made, distinct lines began forming among prospective players with most being split into two main groups which were actively soliciting for more players and support. There were rumors circulating among the communities, accusing both parties of questionable conduct during the Battle of Jade Hills II and thus there was significant mistrust and enmity between the two groups. Joint Forces Coalition The Joint Forces Coalition was formed on the old Red Team at Jade Hills II, with the Night Owls and Roughnecks as component members. Both contingents have significant numbers of Jade Hills II veterans and had worked well together in the previous battle. Night Owls * 15 men, armed with lightly or unmodded blasters * 2 Modular Deployable Shields * 3 Demolishers * 1 Airzone rocket * 1 Thunderblast * 1 Vulcan Of the 15 Night Owls battle strength, 8 were veterans of the Battle of Jade Hills II and 2 were players from NERF Community BM fighting as the Allied Assault Force. Roughnecks (MY) * 8 men, armed with heavily modified blasters * 2 light shields An additional force of 4 men was originally in negotiations to join the Joint Forces. However, due to a last minute split of opinions, defected to join the opposing side. Alliance Informally known as 'the Alliance', this party was formed by mostly Klang Valley groups, most prominently Rayven and BlasterHCG, with some elements of N-COM supporting as well. Most component party members were highly experienced, and a significant proportion armed with heavily modified motorized blasters. Split battle lines Following suggestions from the Battle of Jade Hills II, the organizers imposed an fps cap on blasters (), though due to time and logistical constraints, was not enforced in the later stages of arrivals. The organizers also split and balanced the Red and Yellow Teams based on blaster characteristics (full auto, semi-auto or manual). As a result, most of the pre-made teams such as the Joint Forces Coalition and the Alliance were forced to split. 3 Night Owls members joined Red Team, while the rest remained with Yellow. The organizers acknowledged the sacrifice of the Night Owls members involved. Yellow Team Yellow Team was bolstered by the majority of the Night Owls and Roughnecks, with 2 heavy shields in the form of the Night Owls' Modular Deployable Shield and 2 smaller shields along with a considerable amount of anti-armour firepower with at least 3 Demolishers, a Thunderblast and a rocket. Roughnecks members also carried heavily modified motorized blasters. Red Team The bane of Yellow Team forces was a Red Team shield nicknamed 'The Fortress' which had 3 faces, was manned by at least 3 men, protected its occupants in a 120° arc and firing ports on each of the faces, though the shield bearer would normally plant the shield and proceed to resupply the supporting infantry with darts. Besides that, Red Team had an impressive 2-man sniper team with high-powered Longshots, a person running double Demolishers and a number of heavily modified Stryfes which Red Team players would later remark 'rained darts' down on them. Battle Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Legacy Gallery Category:Battles